


the same feeling

by lockedpearl



Series: gift, present, thank you [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, hangebdayweekend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl
Summary: Zaman berganti, masalah cinta tidak juga tuntas. [ Sept. 04: Modern AU ]
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: gift, present, thank you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	the same feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Didekasikan untuk Hange Weekend/#hangebdayweekend.
> 
> [ Sept. 04: Modern AU ]
> 
> Selamat ulang tahun untuk Komandan Hange!

Levi percaya bahwa ada dua tipe takdir untuk kehidupan manusia. Takdir pertama bersifat tidak bisa diubah bagaimanapun dunia berputar. Yang kedua, sering kali disalahpahami sebagai hal mutlak.

Wajah ayahnya yang hanya ia lihat di dalam potret terpampang putih berkat lintasan cahaya matahari. Seolah-olah foto itu sendiri yang berbisik, "Sudah, Levi. Kamu tidak perlu mengetahui muka dari orang yang meninggalkan kalian."

Namun, ibunya berbeda. Cerita yang diujarkannya kepada Levi tentang lelaki itu penuh dengan perasaan. Dipilih episodenya satu per satu. Begitu pelan, hati-hati, tetapi tetap mengalir. Tidak seperti tinta pada cetakan kertas yang memudar seiring bertambahnya pengetahuan tentang latar belakang.

Masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi mungkin di luar pemahaman anak kecil. Tetapi frekuensi antara cerita manis yang didengar Levi begitu berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat sebagai kenyataan.

Di penghujung kisah, atau di tengah malam saat Levi pura-pura mendapat mimpi buruk, jemarinya meraba dan mendapati pipi ibunya lengket. Kemudian, mata yang terpejam akibat lelah menangis itu terbuka dengan tempo lambat. Seiring tangan yang balas melingkari leher ibunda, dalam hati, Levi membulatkan satu tekad. Jika ibunya telah dinaungi awan kelabu karena satu cinta, setidaknya, gumpalan sedih itu tidak perlu mengalami penambahan jumlah.

* * *

Dua belas tahun.

Pipi itu masih lengket. Mata itu masih sembap. Sampai akhir, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang berujung kepedihan tidak juga terbalas.

Levi jadi begitu paham nestapa lantaran ditinggal.

Tapi, ini bukan jenis perpisahan seperti yang ayahnya lakukan.

Tubuh itu dingin. Seberapa dekat pun jarak antara telinga Levi dan dada ibunya, detak jantung yang terdengar adalah milik Levi sendiri yang rasanya mau pecah.

Ketika pemakaman berlangsung, mata Levi sudah kering. Melebar tatkala mendapati postur tubuh familier, Kali ini gurat mukanya terpampang tanpa sensor.

Manusia tidak bisa mengubah dari dua sel siapa ia lahir. Itu takdir pertama. Namun, manusia bisa memutuskan cara untuk menghormati orangtuanya.

Ibunya memilih untuk mencintai bayangan akan pria itu. Levi tidak. Malam hari, Kenny tak mengizinkan rumah kontrakan itu ditiduri lagi. Seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kamar ibunya, Levi memantapkan sebuah tekad baru.

Hari ini akan menjadi satu-satunya momen ia terluka karena cinta. Sebab, besok-besok, Levi memilih untuk tidak mencintai siapa-siapa lagi.

* * *

Sebagai orang yang hidup menumpang, Levi tidak pernah jadi beban. Kemampuan liar yang Kenny ajarkan menjadi bekal dalam menghadapi tangan-tangan bermodal badan dan uang orangtua. Ilmu dari sekolah ia jadikan kunci agar bisa membalas jasa Kenny dan supaya di masa depan ia bisa hidup tanpa bergantung pada orang lain.

Lewat kehidupan remaja, masa-masa berkuliah, hingga Levi menolak jabatan manajer pun, ia merasa sudah tepat dengan keputusannya untuk tidak terlibat dalam cinta.

Sesering apapun ia mendecak karena lokernya penuh luapan surat yang dimasukkan tanpa ilmu tata letak, tidak satu pun kata yang bisa mencapainya. Malah, balasan Levi yang balik menusuk. Ada yang langsung mundur. Beberapa gagal diterima usulan mencobanya. Ada juga yang berubah jadi benci dengan keanehan tidak menyerah mengejar.

Nasib. Kumpulan lelaki yang mengagumi perempuan-perempuan populer itu malah menuntut Levi sebagai pelaku pematah hati. Menyedihkan. Turut membantu ketika orang itu mengejar hati lain.

Kalau Levi yang memilih untuk tidak berkecimpung ke dalam dunia percintaan saja tetap menjadi korban, apalagi mereka yang berenang-renang di dalamnya. Tidak semua cinta berujung kesengsaraan. Namun, kepedihan kerap kali berawal dari cinta.

* * *

Laman profil kamar hotel yang dipesan kantor terlihat meyakinkan. Kendati demikian, Levi tetap memasukkan peralatan protokol kebersihannya. Lapis pakaian untuk satu minggu, perlengkapan elektronik, dan panduan produk kerja dalam bentuk daring maupun luring.

Seorang teknisi lain dari cabang timur diutus untuk bekerja sama. Kamarnya dan kamar Levi terhubung pintu dalam.

Namanya Hanji Zoe. Orangnya sopan. Penuh determinasi ketika mereka bersama-sama mengunjungi rumah sakit dalam rangka memeriksa peralatan medis.

Hanji banyak berkomunikasi dan Levi bersyukur karena penjelasannya terwakili.

Levi memang banyak ditanyai, tapi syukur Hanji Zoe bukan pemanjat sosial yang bertanya untuk menceritakan diri lebih banyak. Wanita itu punya ratusan usul mengenai biomedis.

"Mengapa tidak jadi dokter sekalian." Levi tidak berniat bertanya.

"Profesi impian masa kecil. Tapi ternyata aku lebih memerhatikan teknologi yang dokter pakai. Dari awal cita-citaku adalah menolong orang. Jadi sama saja."

* * *

Usai keluar dari lorong kamar mandi rumah sakit, Levi mendapati punggung anak kecil. Hanji di hadapannya menggerak-gerakkan tangan. Kadang tangannya mengepal. Sering kali hanya jempol yang diangkat. Sesekali Hanji memainkan senyum pada bibirnya.

Levi berpaling. Sikunya bersenggolan dengan tongkat pria tua tanpa disadari. Kata maaf dari Levi singkat, tetapi ia memberikan telinganya selama sang pria tua menunggu panggilan.

Satu cerita tentang adik yang tidak bangkit dari titik nadir. Lagi-lagi karena ditinggal. Karena cinta. Lalu seorang teman kecil yang menyandang titel penulis gagal.

Banyak mimpi yang dibuang karena kurang apresiasi. Padahal, katanya, mereka bergelut di bidang yang mereka cintai.

Cinta dalam ranah hubungan asmara saja sudah begitu pelik.

Levi meloloskan napas, mengulang sekali lagi bunyi keputusan yang selalu ia buat.

* * *

Pukul delapan malam Levi selesai mengirim laporan harian. Leher ia regangkan. Tidak sengaja menoleh ke pintu penghubung. Teringat Hanji yang masih memainkan jemari di taksi saat balik ke hotel.

Levi menambah halaman pencarian. Situs web untuk dunia profesional diketik. Profil Hanji Zoe ada di baris paling atas hasil. Ia baca sekilas. Berhenti sebentar untuk mencermati salah satu bidang.

* * *

"Maaf Levi, berantakan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan bertamu."

Hanji menyambut sodoran cangkir teh lalu berjalan ke mejanya. Levi berusaha hanya memerhatikan kertas yang berserakan.

"Kalau sedikit penasaran, sejak tadi aku sedang memikirkan proyek untuk penyandang disabilitas—tuli. Kau tidak bermasalah aku pakai ucapan itu kan?"

"Aku juga tahu panggilan yang lebih ringan bagi mereka."

Hanji terkekeh. Lebih karena kertas-kertas miliknya disusun oleh Levi.

"Sori. Gatel."

Levi tidak akan pura-pura mengawali dengan diskusi perbaikan alat. Setelah mendengarkan keinginan Hanji agar komunitas sunyi merasa bisa mengobati alih-alih selalu diobati, Levi langsung ke poin utama.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru. Aku juga masih sibuk dengan proyek lain."

* * *

Satu pekan mereka selesai. Levi meninggalkan kamar dengan kondisi yang disukai pihak hotel.

"Levi. Sebagai penutup kerja sama kita pada periode ini, aku mau bilang sesuatu."

Hanji berdiri hampir bersandar pada koper besarnya.

"Aku sempat melihat CV milikmu sebelum kita bertatap muka. Saat turun ke lapangan, menurutku, wow, kau lebih dari tulisan pada dokumen itu. Aku seperti melihat wujud dari kutipan yang kupegang."

Levi mengerutkan alis. "Kurasa aku harus mengetahui bunyi kutipan itu."

Hanji membentangkan senyum.

"Cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang kau cari. Cinta adalah hal yang kau beri."

Lagi dan lagi. Levi mendengar kata itu.

"Semoga kau tidak kecewa karena cinta menurut pandanganku merupakan penghantar kepada kesengsaraan."

Hanji masih tersenyum. Tidak goyah tentang pendapatnya tentang Levi.

"Aku tidak menemukan itu darimu. Bukankah selama ini kau bekerja keras dalam bidang akademik untuk membuat alat-alat medis? Kau melakukan itu karena ingin orang-orang bertahan dalam hidup mereka."

"Yang ada aku mati kalau tidak bekerja."

"Menurut analisisku, ya, Levi. Mereka yang jatuh bukan patah karena cinta. Mereka mundur karena ekspektasi. Haus pengakuan dan pujian. Aku melihatmu berjuang lewat teknologi medis. Berusaha terus-menerus hanya dengan pikiran manusia sembuh. Tidak peduli apakah mereka tahu siapa yang menolong lewat perangkat. Aku menganggap itu sebagai memberikan cinta."

"Cih."

Hanji mengangkat pandangan. Taksi pesanannya datang.

"Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa di proyekmu."

Levi menatap taksi, kemudian menahan gagang koper besar milik Hanji. Ia sendiri terkejut karena jarinya hampir bersentuhan.

"Kurasa kita harus membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Berarti bayar argo taksinya patungan, ya."

Levi berada dalam perjalanan mengevaluasi ulang pilihan-pilihannya. Pandangan tentang cinta. Cara memandang hidup. Sebab, keputusan ini ada pada takdir yang bisa diubah.

**Author's Note:**

> mendebarkan sekali bukan, ulang tahun favorit kita tahun ini? :') quote hanji berasal dari eugeo sao ya kawan. waktu berpisah memang pasti datang, tapi bukankah kita harus selalu maju? cheers!


End file.
